


A Weekend Off

by MapleBreeze



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Confessions, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Love Confessions, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, well kinda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 05:17:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20334700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MapleBreeze/pseuds/MapleBreeze
Summary: Set shortly before the start of season 1Gren has decided to finally confess his feelings to his best friend and general, Amaya. When they have a weekend off together, he takes the chance. However, everything does not go as planned and they are forced into danger once more.





	A Weekend Off

_Today is the day, _Gren thought, pulling on his tunic in the half-lit tent, as the sun inched gently over the horizon. _The day I am going to tell her._

He had sat here on his cot for many sleepless nights debating this plan. He has known Amaya for years, and they have become incredibly close as he worked as her interpreter. They had developed quite a loyal friendship. After his first year by her side, he started noticing his feelings for her were changing. He began to think of her as more than just ‘the General’ and realized he longed for her presence in the rare times they were apart. His admiration for her covertly morphed into something he was unable to ignore. He had to admit it to himself, he loved her.

_After all, who wouldn’t_, he thought, _she is incredible, with her unbreakable confidence and immense strength_. Every time she kicked down a door or effortlessly fought with her shield in battle, Gren couldn’t help but stare in awe.

Aside from that, she is compassionate, he reflected while putting on his boots. On their trips to the castle, she was so sweet with her nephews. He smiled to himself, remembering their visit to the castle a few months ago and the jelly tart incident. She had laughed so hard upon finding Ezran and himself stooped over a plate of them in the palace courtyard, stuffing their faces with the delicious pastry. That laugh. It was bold and joyful, seemingly untouched by the trials of their work and many years of losses. Gren stood up and fixed his hair at the tiny mirror on the table, before opening the tent and stepping out into the sun of a new day.

Amaya sat down at one of the long wooden tables in the middle of the barracks with a steaming plate of eggs and sausage just cooked over the fire. She looked up and saw Gren across the camp getting his food. He caught her gaze and waved with a cheerful smile. He walked over and joined her a moment later, sitting right next to her. Corvus and several other soldiers they knew slowly joined them at the table. They were all looking forward to enjoying the weekend off.

Their unit had been working rather hard for the past several weeks, guarding the border carefully. Generally, things had been quiet. Amaya thought the lack of action seemed strange. After all, the dragon king had only been felled a short while ago, one would think there would be more backlash from the elves. This dormancy felt like the calm before the storm, whatever that storm may be.

Anyway, their unit was finally getting a break. Another unit would work in their place for now, since they recently returned from a small attack involving Oceansong elves in the channel between Evenere and Katolis. All of her soldiers, from generals like herself, to new recruits fresh out of training are thankful for the reprieve they’re providing.

The crowded tables buzzed with excitement. Gren overheard snippets of people’s conversations discussing their plans. Smiles reflected across the camp, the soldiers rejoicing in the release from their usual burdens. Even serious Corvus was laughing, engaged in a discussion with a fellow tracker.

A few minutes later, while they were well into their meal, Gren heard a voice and turned toward the sound “General, Commander” said Corvus, addressing them.

“Would you like to come with us? We’re heading to the market in that town just past the forest” gesturing to the southwest side of the camp.

With a glance at his general Gren replied, “That sounds like fun, but we’ve already made plans.”

Noticing the questioning looks of the soldiers he continued, “We are going to have a picnic in the forest to the north.” Reading is lips, Amaya nodded. As they finished eating, the soldiers left one by one.

“Enjoy your day” Corvus said, getting up, “and if you would like to join us for dinner you’re welcome to. We’ll be eating at down at the pub near the edge of town.” Gren looked at Amaya for their answer. 

She signed and he responded, “Alright, we will join you then, in the evening.” Corvus walked off with the group of soldiers while they went to their tents for the picnic supplies.

Afterward, they walked to the stables and saddled up their horses, loading the food and supplies in the saddlebags. Then they mounted the horses, easily swinging up from the constant practice. They started on a path out of camp, to the forest just north of the battalion at the breach. They were dressed simply, with their usual long-sleeved tunics, dark trousers, and boots, normally worn under armor, along with grey cloaks to keep out the morning chill. There was no need for armor or weapons on their outing, but Amaya packed a dagger just in case and as mainly an interpreter and diplomat, Gren never carried any weapons anyway.

Riding through the forest, they talked about the recent news and events at the border. They kept their horses at a slow walk as it was hard to sign a long conversation clearly at a trot or anything faster. Gren watched her steady hands with interest. With every word Gren couldn’t help but admire Amaya, as she sat in the saddle, her back straight and head held high with her usual air of confidence and pride. _I love her_, His heart started beating faster with the reminder that he would tell her today. _Could I really do it?...Would it ruin the close friendship we have?_His mind kept racing back and forth with questions of a similar nature. Every time he managed to fight it off, another dark doubt would replace it, constantly aggravating his troubled mind and anxious heart. _How will she react? Is a relationship between a general and subordinate even right?!_Gren took a deep breath. _Am I worthy of her?_Trying again to calm himself, he thought_, I’ll find the right time to tell her... it will all be fine_. He glanced at Amaya, worried that his constant cheerful facade had come undone. Hoping she didn’t notice; he plastered a smile on his face. Unfortunately for Gren, she did.

The wind rushed through the trees, tugging at Amaya’s short hair and rustling her cloak. She looked back at Gren riding behind her, his bright hair blowing across his face. He sat slumped in his saddle, unlike his normal proper posture. His hands sat loosely in his lap as his vacant eyes gazed off into the trees. To most he would seem peacefully lost in thought, but she knew him. _Why does he look so unhappy? _She wondered and signed, “what’s wrong?”

He immediately straightened up and answered, “Nothing’s wrong, I'm fine. I was just thinking about our strategy against the elves.” He smiled, attempting to reassure her.

“The trees here are so beautiful…” he added, trailing off.

Amaya sighed in affirmation and he flashed her another small smile, but she noticed it did not reach his eyes. With her skill in body language and knowledge of Gren, she could tell something was very wrong, despite his protests, but she did nothing to acknowledge this fact. They were generally very honest with each other, but if he did not feel comfortable talking about it, she would respect his wishes. She knew this was quite a contrast from his usual positive demeanor and was therefore probably something serious. She looked back at him again and just as her eyes reached him, he hurriedly put on another fake smile_. It seems he is determined to hide it_, she thought. She turned forward and focused on the path ahead, frowning. _I can’t stand seeing him like this._

Gren was incredibly loyal and has worked as her interpreter for several years now. He was her closest confidant. _He’s always there for me, ready to lend an ear... or a hand_, she thought with a small smile. She had always cared for him immensely, but it wasn’t until recently that she noticed how her mind liked to linger on her commander, her voice. He was ever present in her life and his handsome smile was forever etched upon her eyelids. She fought the urge to glance at him again, avoiding that pained smile. Instead she focused her eyes on the path turning ahead. She remembered when she first realized her feelings for him. It had been gradual. Sometimes they would simply sit together and talk after a battle and she felt her heart race. Other times she noticed how she longed for his presence in the little time they were apart. Many a battle they had been separated and each time she ached to see him safe again.

After enough of these little signs and more, she had to admit it to herself. She loved Gren. And she hoped they could be more than friends. She had kept her mouth shut, in an attempt to keep it professional, and did not want to make his job awkward_. It would be awkward anyway because of our differing ranks_, the back of her mind offered. _Plus, I am much older than him_, she continued_, how would he react?_She leaned back in her saddle and sighed, pushing those unhelpful musings away_. I just need to focus and enjoy my day off_, she paused. _Those are frivolous dreams anyway, it could never work out._The air felt empty. She took another glance back at Gren, who rode passively, eyes down on the trail. His face was vacant and he looked as if he could almost fall off his horse. Even though he won’t tell her what was troubling him, she knew she must find a way to cheer him up. She stared down the long path and recognized where they were. She knew they only had a few more bends in the path before there was an opening in the trees. They could stop at that clearing and have lunch.

Then she thought of something and signed to Gren,

“Want to race to that clearing?” She knew he enjoyed the freedom of riding without the formations and strict rules they usually had to follow. At her question, his face lit up, and he nodded back at her with a grin, that looked significantly more real than it previously did.

She gave a gentle tug on the horses’ reins and stopped, waiting for Gren to catch up on the thin path. A moment later his horse paused next to hers, awaiting the next command. Gren got into a balance position, flashing a smile and indicating he was ready. Amaya nodded and got into the same position. She raised her hand and he watched her count intently. 3…2... 1… And they were off. 

They raced down the thin path, the pounding hooves ringing in Gren’s ears. He ducked, narrowly dodging a branch that hung in his eyes a moment before. Still, he loved this. The steady rhythm of the powerful creature beneath him. The wind blowing roughly on his face, hair blowing back. The weightless ecstasy of riding unburdened by heavy armor and expectations. He was free.

Amaya caught a glimpse of Gren dashing beside her, his body in a tight, trained stance but his youthful face was something else. His mouth was open, laughing, his freckles dancing upon his cheeks. She smiled at the sight of him feeling better. She loved seeing him like this, happy and at peace without the constraints of formality and professionalism he was so used to. Distracted, she fell behind his horse. She slowly picked up the pace and they made eye contact again. Amaya threw her head back in a laugh as they took another turn down the path. They were in sight of the opening of the trees. They dashed to it, passing through the threshold of trees, wearing bright smiles, uncaring of who won.

They were out of breath and dismounted slowly onto the soft grass of the clearing. Then they tied the horses to a nearby tree.

“That was fun, thank you for suggesting it” Gren signed.

“I knew you would have fun” Amaya answered, “plus I wanted to cheer you up.”

Gren’s face fell, knowing that she noticed his nervousness. Still, the sight of her sweet smile made his heart soar. _Maybe I am making the right choice in telling her, what if she feels the same way? _

They laid out a woolen blanket in the middle of the clearing near a large rock. They unpacked their saddlebags, pulling out their food and placing it on the blanket with them. Sitting together they ate sandwiches for lunch. They talked and talked, letting the late morning sun fade into early afternoon. Their laughter was like a song in the soft breeze. It was perfect, almost perfect.

There, Gren would get caught up in one of her stories. Often a lively tale of her adventures or humorous and sweet ones with her sister and nephews. Every time he watched with interest until he remembered what he planned to tell her. He felt his hand shake several times during their conversations because of this. It was a constant struggle, keeping his nervous heart calm with his level mind.

Awhile later they still sat across from each other on the blanket, their cloaks and hair waving in the warm breeze. Gren wished he could cup Amaya’s cheek and run his finger along the hair that ran in a sharp line along her jaw. He hurriedly looked down at his food again, worried that she had noticed his staring. Later, when they were finished eating, they sat without talking to each other for a few moments. Then Gren remembered he had something for her. He picked up his bag and dug through it. Finally, his hands brushed the cloth-wrapped treats and he pulled them out onto the blanket and unwrapped them. As soon as the cloth parted, Amaya’s face lit up.

“Jelly tarts? How did you manage to get some out here?” she paused and explained, “in all my time stationed here I haven’t found a single baker that sells the same ones like in central Katolis.” She looked inquisitively at him, waiting for an answer.

Gren glanced down at the sweet pastry and signed, “I borrowed a recipe last time we visited the capital and I’ve been practicing baking them whenever I find the time.”

His cheeks flushed, “I wanted to surprise you… and I know you really like them… and that you miss them out here by the border and…” His fingers continued to fumble through the words when Amaya’s strong arms wrapped around him in a gentle hug. Gren relaxed into her embrace, glad his work was worth it. The hug lasted a few moments longer, both wanting to hold on longer but neither brave enough.

“Thank you.” she signed with a smile. She reached over and picked up one of the pastries and took a bite.

She quickly set it down again on a napkin and said, “These are amazing Gren! Probably just as good or even better than the ones at the castle.”

He blushed a little and signed back, “Well… I did spend a lot of time trying to make them, and of course Corvus had to help me in the beginning.”

Amaya took another bite of the tart and said, “Don’t be so humble. These are incredible!” After hearing her say something like that, he knew she wasn’t lying just to make him feel better_. She likes them. _He felt a rush of joy at the thought. Everything was going well so far.

After they finished eating the tarts, they lay down, on their cloaks on the grass and talked. They looked upward into the light blue sky, watching the wild birds sail across it. The world was calm and everything was perfect. Well, almost perfect. Amaya turned her head and looked over at her dedicated commander and best friend. His bright hair shined in the midday light, fluttering in the breeze. The way the light shone through the canopy of trees, dappled his freckled cheeks.

How she longed to touch them, or reach out and take his hand, anything! They were only inches apart, but it felt like miles. She moved her hand a little closer to his until they were almost touching, but she stopped abruptly. _No. He has gone out of his way to make this a nice day and I will not ruin it._Maybe there was something she could do for him too. After all, she knew of a nice hiking trail up a nearby mountain he would enjoy._Yes, that could be my surprise for him_. But for now, she would just have to wait admire from afar.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic and I hope you are enjoying it so far. Thank you so much for reading! Please leave a comment if you can


End file.
